Redemption of the Hopeless
by Kimiko Chan13
Summary: Draco Malfoy who once used to demand respect from everyone is nothing but a shell now. Living with Snape who comes up with a plan to help him escape Voldemort he may up under the protection of someone unlikely. Post HBP HD in future


Well this is certainly not my first attempt at writing a fiction though I hope that it will be the first fiction that I do finish. It's the first time I actually post on online but because I believe that my writing finally needs the criticism of an un-biased audience. Asking for the reviewers to be gentle with their words on reviews will be futile because how am I to learn and improve my writing that way. Leave whatever remarks you find appropriate for the piece.

This piece will eventually become a slash fic that for those of you who don't know it means that two men will end up together in a relationship. If you disapprove of such a thing or find it offensive I suggest that you don't continue on with your reading. For those of you who do know what slash is and like it my story will me involving the classic Draco and Harry pairing. Enjoy your reading and if you have time please leave me a review!

**Disclaimer:** Here is the dreaded disclaimer that we all must post onto our fics in order to avoid being sued for the few pennies that some of us have. The characters within this story do not belong to but they do belong to the genius of J.K. Rowling and the people who brought us the crappy movies Warner Brothers. The only thing I'm responsible for is the completely wacky and strange story plot you're about to read. Enjoy the story!

**Prologue**

Draco sat staring off into the dark night through the partially foggy window. He had spent many nights like this, thinking of the days when he had all of the conformities of the world and didn't have many worries. How he truly wished that those times would return and nothing of that horrid night's events had taken place. How he hoped that he had never tried following in his father's footsteps and tried to become a loyal Deatheater.

"Draco," came the soft call that snapped him from his empty self.

He made no move to respond to the call of the voice that was unmistakingly his mother's. He knew that she was suffering greatly because of his hiding from the wizarding world; but he doubted anyone was suffering more than he was. Even though Dumbledore had been killed he was still constantly tormented about the mission, though sometimes the awful nightmares he had of Dumbledore's limp and lifeless body staring at him was an even greater torture. He would have never agreed to such a task if he had known that the repercussions would be greater now than having died for saying no to Voldemort.

He finally moved away from the opaque window, heading towards the worn, dingy bed that sat sagging in a corner of the dark room. As he walked over to the bed he passed by a mirror that reflected the few rays of moonlight that filtered through the window. He looked into the mirror, hating the image that looked back at him. A gaunt looking figure that was horribly thin and frail looking was what had become of Draco. His once tidy hair was dirty, disheveled, unbrushed, and so unlike him. His robes were tattered, worn, and destroyed when they had once been lavish, extravagant, and without a speck of dirt

Draco laughed bitterly at his reflection knowing fully well that any of his old classmates would kill to see him like this. Battered, broken, and subdued was what Draco had become; just a shell of his former self. How he wished he could see Potter just to see if he had been affected by Dumbledore's death like he had been. He bet that the Golden Boy wasn't coping very well without his precious Dumbledore to help get out of trouble. Even with those thoughts been so likely they didn't distract Draco from his pain too long. After being fed up with his thoughts he decided to attend to whatever business his mother had come to discuss with him.

He walked past the antique bed, out the rotting wooden door, and into the dark and musty hallway. He continued straight down the hall towards the dimly lit parlor which he could hear his mother and Snape's voices. As he approached he heard their voices more clearly but he also heard an additional pair of voices. When he entered the parlor he observed that his mother, his aunt Bellatrix, and another unknown woman sat on the long, lumpy couch across from Snape, who sat in a worn, crippled armchair. When Snape noticed that he had entered he was greeted with a curt nod that alerted the others to his presence.

"Draco, dear" came the ecstatic voice of his mother that was rushing towards him with wide spread arms to embrace him.

Draco made no effort to return the embrace he was enveloped in. He knew that his coldness hurt his mother further but he had no other emotion to bare to her. He felt his mother loosen her grip in a sad, reluctant manner. When she finally pulled away she stared at him with tear filled eyes before stepping away from him. He felt guilty for making his mother worry and feel so horrible but somehow he was unable to voice that to her, to amend for it.

His mother returned to her seat by Bellatrix who simply nodded a hello like Snape had moments ago. He went and stood by Snape waiting the reinitiation of the conversation they had been having before he had entered. When he observed that they did not continue he knew that this concerned him. He looked sternly at Snape, who understood his sentiments without the necessity of words.

"Well Draco we have found a way to get you out of the Deatheaters circle but it involves Potter," was all Snape had to say to Draco to make him completely and utterly puzzled and confused beyond him mind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there was the prologue that I decided to leave as a cliffhanger also. I hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Until the next chapter, thank you.

Yany


End file.
